


A Sisterly Day

by breathmint25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Shopping, Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathmint25/pseuds/breathmint25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is forced to endure a day of shopping with Fleur, and in the process learns that Phlegm might not be so bad after all. Set during the 7th book. Probable AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sisterly Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The Harry Potter Wiki provided the details about Diagon Alley.
> 
> AN: I tried to make this a fluffy bonding fic, but then the angst came in. Sorry! I call this Probable AU because it COULD have happened in canon, but I doubt it did. Also Fleur's accent is hard to write, so if you have any advice about writing accents I'd love to hear it!

Ginny couldn't believe she had agreed to this.

Ok, maybe she hadn't agreed. Maybe Mum had coerced her. Maybe her mother was the scariest person on earth. Maybe Ginny was afraid to say no.

But still, having to spend the entire bloody day with Fleur was going to be torture.

Mum had been all excited. "A sister day, Ginny! Think of the fun you girls will have!"

Ginny didn't need a sister, thank you very much. She had managed just fine with her six brothers for sixteen years. She DID NOT want another sibling, even a female one.

And when did Mum get so keen on Phlegm anyway? Yeah maybe Fleur wasn't quite as big as a bimbo as previously thought, but that didn't mean she was the nicest girl either. Ginny was sure Fleur still looked down on her in-laws when Bill wasn't aware.

Yet here she is, waiting for Fleur by the fireplace at the Leaky precisely at 10 o'clock as they had agreed. They have a full day ahead of them: a visit to Fred and George's shop, lunch, looking in on Bill at Gringotts, tea in the afternoon, and and…

And the most dreaded event of the entire day: the dress shopping.

When Ginny had first heard that Bill and Fleur wanted to buy her a nice dress as a Christmas present, she had snorted and tried to steer them towards something else, something she actually wanted. But Fleur would not be deterred and when she had suggested today's outing as the time to select the dress, Mum had been all for it. Apparently both Mum and Fleur felt Ginny wore too many of her brotherly hand-me-downs, and that she needed more "girly" clothing. Ginny was not amused.

Now she is stuck in Diagon Alley with Fleur until she gets the bloody dress. Merlin help her survive the agony.

She is dressed in jeans, a Cannons t-shirt, and a worn black jacket. She hopes the outfit might embarrass Fleur so that she'll refuse to be seen with Ginny and they could skip this ridiculous trip.

It doesn't work in Ginny's favor. When Fleur emerges from the Floo, she merely raises an eyebrow at Ginny's ensemble before turning and heading out to the entrance. Ginny reluctantly follows.

They walk briskly through the alley without speaking, allowing Ginny amble opportunity to note the changes that had occurred since August. Even more shops were closed and there is none of the usual hustle and bustle that Ginny remembered from prewar trips. There'll be no ice creams today and the thought saddens her.

At least Fred and George's shop is bright and cheerful. Ginny feels a sense of family pride as they walk by.

But it was after they passed the shop that Ginny realizes what is happening. No, she wants to put off the stupid task!

"Ummm…Fleur, don't think we should go see Fred and George before the afternoon rush?"

"We should select your dress first, Ginny, as ze process might take awhile."

Ginny fights back a groan. Merlin, she hopes not. She is picking the first decent dress and getting the hell out of there.

And then they walk past Madam Malkin's and Ginny is confused. Are they going to the secondhand shop then? She had been under the impression she was getting a new dress, but she didn't particularly care. There'd be fewer options at the secondhand shop—they'd get done faster there. She is relieved—maybe they WOULD get to Fred and George's before lunch.

Fleur abruptly stops as Ginny is pondering and Ginny nearly runs into her. What in the world? They aren't anywhere near the secondhand shop!

Then she catches sight of the sign and her stomach drops. They are in front of Twilfit and Tattings.

Twilfit and Tattings is the premier clothing shop in Diagon Alley, the place where families like the Malfoys purchased their clothing. As far as Ginny knows, no Weasley would ever dare to step a foot in there. There is no way they could afford anything in the place.

And yet here is Fleur going up the steps like it was NOTHING.

"Fleur, stop!" Ginny hisses, dragging the blonde back down.

"What is ze matter, Ginny?" Fleur looks confused. Of course she would, Ginny thinks furiously, it would never occur to the pretty, blonde rich girl that not everyone could have the best.

"We can't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're WEASLEYS that's why! We can't afford to shop at Twilfit and Tattings!"

And she turns back towards Madam Malkin's, determined to lose Fleur as quickly as possible.

But Fleur is stronger than she looks and quickly gets her hand around Ginny's arm.

"Ginny, Bill and I agreed zat you should have the best. It's not always going to be like it was with your parents. Bill and I are making quite a bit of money, just ze two of us you know. And your brothers are doing very well with ze shop. Zey want zeir seester to 'ave ze best as well. Ze status of ze Weasleys is going to rise, you'll see, Ginny. After the war is over, the Weasleys will be on top. Bill and your brothers will make it happen. Soon it'll be expected for ze Weasleys to shop 'ere. Zis is just ze first step."

Ginny is so stunned she can barely breathe. The thought that her brothers are so dedicated to improving their family's status—it is touching. And then she understands that this dress is more than just a garment, it is a statement. A statement of the beginning of a new position for the Weasleys. Maybe right now, with the war, they are scum. But one day, when You-Know-Who is gone, they will be on top.

So she allows Fleur to lead her up the steps and into the previously forbidden territory.

It is a lovely shop. All dramatic chandeliers and large mirrors. Bronze scones light the place in a dreamy-fairytale sort of way. There are glossy white couches to sit on and small tables with silver trays on each one. It is so…clean, and Ginny suddenly wishes she were dressed better.

But a curtain at the back of the shop is swept back by a perfectly jeweled hand and from it emerges the most glamorous women Ginny has ever seen.

Ginny feels her guard creep back up as the woman looks them over. She won't stand to be treated as inferior by this woman with her manicured fingernails and arched eyebrow. But then Fleur steps forward, clearly comfortable with the situation and Ginny feels a tiny bit of gratitude for the blonde. Fleur will handle this. Fleur is part-Veela after all.

"I am Fleur Weasley and zis is my seester-in-law Ginevra Weasley," Fleur speaks authoritatively, clearly used to dealing with snobby shopkeepers, "I wish to purchase a dress for 'er."

Ginny feels a slight shock, but she cannot decide if the cause of it is the use of her proper name or the fact that Fleur has used the previously unheard title of sister-in-law. The shock grows even greater when the woman gestures them back saying, "Mrs. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, welcome to my shop. I am Madam Bedloe."

Mrs. Weasley! Fleur is Mrs. Weasley! Fleur Weasley. It sounds so unbelievably strange to Ginny. She can only imagine what Fleur feels at hearing it. Oh maybe she's used to it by now, they have been married since August after all. Goodness knows what changes in the family dynamic Ginny has missed being at school.

They are led into one of the fitting spaces. Ginny is gestured up to a platform, while Fleur takes a seat on the nearest couch. A tea set immediately appears on the table beside her.

Madam Bedloe snaps her fingers and a tape measure begins measuring Ginny.

"I zink Ginny would look best in a blue. 'er hair is undoubtedly 'er best feature. Ze dress needs to accentuate zat" Fleur begins. Madam Bedloe murmurs her assent, and Ginny watches in the mirror as the two older women discuss her dress.

She knows she should be offended that they are not asking her opinion, but she doesn't particularly care. She isn't a dress-wearing girl—jeans suit her just fine.

And when the tape measure finishes, there is another finger snap. This time, a rack of beautiful dresses rolls into the area.

Fleur claps her hands with joy, and even Ginny can't deny her rush of excitement. They are so beautiful. Plenty of blue, yes, but also greens, reds, black, brown, and even one pink one that Ginny knows she wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

Ginny selects the first one on the left and begins her fitting.

But it isn't as easy as she had hoped. The first one is too poufy, the next too boring; the third washes her out, and so on. By the tenth, Ginny was exhausted and annoyed. Six cups of teas have been drunk between the three of them. Fleur and Madam Bedloe have an opinion on every. single. dress. and while Ginny changes, they are discussing the latest fashions.

She enters into the changing room for the eleventh time, this time holding an emerald-green dress.

She expects it to be the same as others, to have some massive flaw. But when she looks in the mirror she can't hold back her gasp. It is absolutely gorgeous, the thing of fairy tales. And while she never wanted to be a princess, she cannot deny her attractiveness. The neckline highlights her collarbone, the satin makes her hair shimmer, there is just the right amount of ankle showing. Ginny feels like a woman, and for once she doesn't mind.

Fleur and Madam Bedloe make excited noises and immediately begin making arrangements for tailoring. Ginny just stands in front of the mirror and wishes Harry could see her.

What if things had been different, she wonders irrationally, what if she had gone to the Yule Ball with Harry and worn this dress and knocked Harry off his feet back then? They would have had years together, maybe he wouldn't have left her behind then. Maybe maybe…

But she shakes her head. It is stupid to think like that. Harry has his job and she has hers. And one day, she swears, one day Harry will see her in this dress. One day there'll be no war and no Carrows and no fear. There'll only be a Victory Ball. A Victory Ball where she will wear this dress and be on Harry's arm and where they will dance. Dance like they should have danced at the Yule Ball. One day.

And then Fleur is behind her, her arms around Ginny's neck. And Ginny finds that for once she doesn't mind. Because Fleur is more interested than being a Weasley than Ginny had thought. Because Fleur had let Ginny choose her own dress. Because Fleur is not really the villain in this scenario is she?

So when Ginny goes back out into the street a few minutes later, leaving Fleur to pay for the dress, she is happy. Happier than she had been in a long time. No one is going to get rid of her good mood. No one except…

She stops dead when she sees him coming out of Flourish and Botts, one large tome tucked under his arm. He looks exactly the same as he had the last time she saw him. Hell, he might have even been wearing the same coat. His hair is perfectly smooth, his clothes in order, his step sure and steady. Yes, the exact same.

Ginny remembers the last time they had met, nearly a year ago exactly. When she had flicked potatoes at him and felt justified doing so. When she had been proud of her actions. Because he deserved it.

So she decides this time she is going to ignore him. She isn't going to acknowledge him. She is going to pretend he doesn't exist.

But then Percy Weasley sees his sister.

If Ginny wasn't so intent on ignoring him, she might have noticed his steps get a bit quicker, his breathing a bit faster. That his eyes have lit up slightly, that he changes his path just enough to get in her way.

And so Ginny and Percy Weasley stand before each other, in dead silence, as the lunchtime rush of Diagon Alley passes them by.

"Ginny."

Ginny doesn't dignify that with a response.

"You're…you're looking well."

No response.

"What…what brings you to Diagon Alley?"

"I'm here with Fleur." Ginny says shortly, pleased that he doesn't know Fleur. Not really. And he certainly doesn't know her as his sister-in-law.

He looks down at his feet awkwardly. Good. Let him feel bad for missing the wedding.

"Ginny, I…."

"I'm busy," she snaps, suddenly angry at his civility.

"I know…I just wanted to know how…"

"Whatever you want to know, you don't deserve to know it Percy Weasley!"

His feet must be very interesting to him.

"Ginny, please…."

"You want to know how we are? We're doing bloody fantastic," she spits angrily at him, "Ron's sick, Mum's terrified about it, Dad's being watched as I'm sure you well know with all your elite status, I'm at Hogwarts—that's a lovely time, the twins' shop window got smashed twice this term, and Bill's a married man covered in scars now, not that you bothered to come. We're all just fine!"

Percy doesn't say anything. Ginny wishes she could see into his brain. Does he know she's lying to him? That Ron's not really sick, but on the run with Harry? He must know. But he doesn't say anything to contradict her.

She sighs and decides she's tired of this. Tired of him. Tired of everything in her life. She moves to walk past him, to make her way to the shop, to try to recapture her good mood among the fake wands and the magic tricks.

But just as she's gotten past him, he grabs her elbow. She spins around so fast that he takes a step back in alarm. She gives him her darkest Molly Weasley glare and hisses in a deadly whisper.

"What the hell do you want?"

Percy stumbles and stutters, but Ginny has run out of patience. She snatches her arm from him, raises her hand, and slaps him clear across the face. The sound is so loud that people turn to look at them.

Percy's not looking at her, his head bent, her handprint bright red on his cheek.

"You made Mum cry. More than once. I'll never forgive you for that, Percy Weasley. Never."

"Ginny please…" his voice cracks, but Ginny has no sympathy.

"You left us. You didn't want to be in our family anymore. Well that's fine. Perfectly fine. You don't want to be a Weasley anymore? Then I am no longer your sister! As far as I'm concerned I've got five brothers now!"

And with this, she spins away and walks on. She keeps her back straight, her head upright. She is calm, unaffected. She will not look back.

But when she reaches an empty alleyway, she turns into it and collapses. She sobs horribly, for everything. For the separation of her family, for the physical and emotional pain they've endured , for the fear she has for not only Harry, but Ron and Hermione too, for all the bad things that have happened. For all of the losses, of lives, of childhoods, of special moments. For all of them, even Percy himself.

And then Fleur is there, murmuring soothing French into her ear, holding her tightly, petting her hair. And normally Ginny would be trying to get out of the embrace, telling Fleur to speak bloody English, she can't understand, rubbing her eyes and claiming she was NOT crying, just something in her eye.

But right now, she just clings to Fleur, grateful for the company, for the quiet, for the time.

When her eyes are dry again, and her soul feels a tad bit lighter, she looks at Fleur and smiles. Fleur only smiles back and grips Ginny's hand. For the first time, Ginny feels sisterly affection for Fleur. And it doesn't feel weird or wrong, it just feels normal.

They go to lunch with Fred, George, and Bill. Ginny feels a pang of regret when she realizes that Percy could be there with them, that there could be six chairs around the table, instead of five. But she also knows that one day, things will be right again. Things will be as they should be.

Fleur looks across the table at her as she's pondering and smiles again.

As Ginny smiles back, she thinks that even though she and Fleur aren't sisters yet (and that they might never be that close), they're well on their way to becoming friends.


End file.
